Guilty Crown: BLOODBATH (18)
by sasuke uchiha fan 1
Summary: Disclaimer! Warning! I Do not own Guilty Crown. Was purely made for Fiction and fun! ) Shu, Alone? Inori gone? Its been 4 years since Inori has past. and somehow things gone to shit and its all up to shu and a few of his friends that has not turned against him! The infection is spreading across the city of Japan and its getting worst. BLOODBATH 18 Sex, gore, violence, language.


_**Disclaimer. I do not own this anime so do speak. all the custom creativity goes directly to me as for the characters, titles etc goes straight towards creator of this beautiful/Awesome animation I do give my thanks to type this purely fiction story for my old friends that I have not seen in god knows how long. Sit back, relax and enjoy the **_**_Blood Bath_**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 Rose pedals**_

_ "Run" the boy with spiked hair said as he dived in passing up shu who was almost close of getting grabbed by a group that was known to be infected . Shu groaned before slamming his fist into the beings face connecting it head on with a full force making the infected fly into the crowd, scramble seeing how the body parts fluttered and flew around the area as the bloody mess started to pour onto the streets from the dismembered pieces of IB's ((Infection Beings)), Shu became hesitant and a bit grossed out, trying to hold in the fluids that was slowly crawling up his throat that came from his stomach, but he shook it off as he turned and ran as that little stunt bought him some time._

_ Shu, then made his way to an open path that appeared to be laird on each side of the street full of infection that was filled with toxic waste, slowly raised his scarf he had around his neck and he tightly pulled back the long cloth and began to wrap around his face only to reveal his eyes. Thus making him a bit more antiviral to the area. and soon started to rush threw the toxic dump to race forth past the toxic choking people he already noticed they were done for watching a few IB's started to gnaw and bite down on the other human beings that seemed okay but beside them he noticed an emblem, Emblem that he recognized. taking a while to look through his memory while running. Shu's eyes widened and tapped his forehead and spoke hesitantly as if something happened with him and the gang- "Funeral parlor?" So he decided to move faster and swiftly through the waste jumping over large opsticles that was blocking his entrance to freedom he paist and turned towards a hall way that was clustered with documents and papers that was scattered all over the floor and tacked all over the all as if a tornado spun through here. he then examined a bit more and noticed a window just a few yards away BUT, out nowhere an infected being with red eyes and sharp tainted teeth that was mushed with blood and tissue that was stuck between the infected teeth was trying very hard to take a chunk out of Shu's neck- "Go back to hell" -Shu cried out and reacted quickly and so pushed off throwing a punch the red eyed IB, with his fist that connected to the jaw line for the infected slammed into the wall with Shu's fist still going and slammed breaking through the IB's mouth and out through the back of the head with his fists barely scraping the wall by a half an inch. he then noticed then examined everywhere else as he listened another growling sound that was coming from behind him and didn't bother to turn around as he dashed towards the window with IB's head still around his wrist. thinking about it as he ran to the window using the head as a shield breaking through the window as he dove'd at best seeing how far the ground was away from him he had to think hard examining his options as he reached for the branch that was directly towards him and made the grab pulling on it to just pull himself up from falling and latched his legs towards the rough park that was rotting from the toxic air and started to gradually climb down the tree while looking in all directions and only notice a group of IB's rushing towards the tree he was climbing down fast only losing his grip till he reacted and gripped onto the stub and jumped off only a yard off and tackled the ground and rolled forward picking up the paste to a different direction and started to flash through buildings as if he was on his own?._

_ As a beeping noise started to crater around shu. Streets started to flood with infected and soon they surrounded-he sighed and got up with his face suddenly sparked and a grin appeared across his face making his unknown plan a successful hit- "You Want to take me on? Well... BRING IT!" -Shu cried as he tossed the head of the infected that was still located on his wrist seeing as the head exploded gushing all over Shu and who ever was near him- "Dammit. This was clean t- Well maybe not anymore I guess im ok-" Before shu could finish what he was about to say a loud noise came from above as he looked up examining the situation he spotted a helicopter right above him making its way down slowly and slightly keeping the IB's at bay from the force that the blades spinned- "Shu catch!" -the boy with the spiked hair finally appeared once more -Shu questioned and wondered to himself who this guy was but think fast as he was tossed skinny blade known as a katana right at shu only for shu to smile as he grabbed the katana with his left hand and pulled his right arm back crouching down a bit as if he was going to run into the horde of IB's with his hand on handle as he held it like a dagger. "Let's Dance!" -he shouted, Shu dashed Forward towards the horde of infected ((IB's)) beings leading on was the blade of the katana swinging it around like a mad man cutting everything around him in half, his grin became wider as he blood lust started to devour his emotions letting a small growl creep through his lips and yelled "Die" Repeatedly everyone was in shock fearing what has become of there friend shu. they, then backed off hovering off the floor and out passing over the buildings, watching the fight from above scouting out for a nearest exit for the group and shu from below to escape. Shu clemently took to much anger out on the infected beings making him developed more rage for the infected, as a loud gnawing sound came from behind Shu spinned in a 360 spiral, slamming his blade Vertically. into one of the beings putting allot more pressure into his katana as he ripped through the tissue of the waist and and used his other hand to grab the being by the forehead he followed where his mind was going and pulled out his blade and swung it back towards the blooded being slicing through his neck and vertebra, Shu gasped as something changed everything was black he looked around and out of nowhere a full red moon appeared but no ordinary as the moon shined like no other moon he has seen. It was called the blood moon, A moon that was the color of our blood as it was strange when he notice something red floating down._

_ "Rose pedals?" *He says as he snatched one in his empty hand and examined it closely before looking back up. watching them gracefully fall, a sound was made from behind. Shu looked over his shoulder to be caught in a wisp as he turned around as if startled to see a black figure in the background seeing as it only was a black hoodie that covered up his face and somehow his body. Well seeing as the jacket didn't stop till it reached almost over its calf's noticing dark boots with white sols that was stained with blood from the concrete floor he dropped notice hearing a voice coming from the unknown- "Well done, It seems you are enjoying my little game "Guilty Crown" -he was startled to know that the figure in black knew who he was or what he was famous for and so shu listened as he stayed quiet watching its every move- "Is the GC all alone?" -the figures voice started to change from a dark tone to more of a lighter side only for the figure to press up onto its forehead with the palm of its hand- Just a little more time..." -it said, soon seeing what it really was the cloak and the voice started to change and evaporate only to notice a girl, with her bright pink hair covering her face, Shu looked a little more closely as if squinting just then his eyes began to open more wide as he gasp taking a step back planting his foot more solidly into the ground trying not to go back any further-_

_"Inori?"_

* * *

_**Hoped you liked the first chapter. It was a pain in the ass! But somehow I managed through. If you would like to be my personal oc's let me know. Also if you would be so kind to review this chapter and rate it. If you like it tell your friends. And if yall keep coming back I'll make a second chapter. P/S. IB's Are Infected Beings! So if you see IB. Then that is what it means! Chow.**_

_**xXDomMaverickXx**_


End file.
